Renesme's Story
by Btee
Summary: At the age of sixteen Renesme's growing relationship with jacob becomes an issue with her perants. But is their more behind their stuborness than just her age?


**Bastard**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I tried to reason with Stephenie Meyer that sharing is caring and that she would be very caring if I owned the writes to twilight. **_

_**..............................alas I'm still waiting for an answer **_

**Renesme POV**

"You should off killed me when you had the chance Foot face" I yelled as a slammed my bedroom door shut. I slammed it that hard it made my picture frame fall off the wall and the doors paint was beginning to peel from all of the slamming it had endured overtime.

"Bastard" I muttered to myself as I kicked a nearby box that was part of the rubbish that was over my floor and I flung myself onto my bed. He would never understand me. He never got what I was saying. My opinion didn't matter as far as he was concerned and it was a waste of time trying to reason with him.

I could here them both squabbling downstairs. Dick face would already know my every move so it wasn't as if I could pack a bag and leg it. Beside he was faster and where would I go? I could run to Jake's but him, not wanting to cause trouble, would probably wait until I fell asleep before carting me back.

"Bastard" I muttered to myself again. I felt so alone. Not even Jake would understand and he wasn't exactly my favourite person at the moment. I could always tell their was something about his past that made my dad hate him, but either of them would never tell. I was so frustrated at the fact that no one took me seriously and treated me like a kid.

A knock at the door broke my chain of thoughts. I sighed and braced myself for what was about to come next. I just hoped it was Mum for his sake.

"Nessie, Sweat heart" I herd my mothers sweat voice come through the door.

She was here to either support me or to 'tell me off' in the nicest way possible. This was probably why I liked her better than my dad because she was a push over when it came to me and often took my side.

But this was just one of those rare occasions when she didn't side with me.

"Yeah Mum" I called back trying to hide the anger behind my words. I didn't know how much of his bullshit I could take and my mother hated the fighting so I reluctantly answered.

"Please don't do this" She started. Her voice was soft and I could here the hurt in it. This only feed my fire because I knew she knew something about Jake. I just didn't understand why it was such a touchy subject.

"He started it! I was trying to speak with him and he just has to go and blow everything out of proportion" I snapped.

"But you are only 16 and......."She stopped probably trying to find the best words that wouldn't offend me. But she had already lost me with the age argument.

"Stupid rules" I muttered as I slipped out my window not wanting to face anyone. Not even my beloved Jacob.

"Renesme you cant just walk away" Edward yelled from somewhere inside the house. He was probably scanning my thoughts and trying to anticipate my every move.

"Yeah well just watch me" I yelled as I sped off to a run. I was so over the world and I needed to get away from it all as fast as possible. I hated being treated like this and the stupid mind reading vampire. I had to get away so I could think without ears droppers and there was no where more relaxing than the forest.

The soft thud of my feet was like a calming rhythm I concentrated on nothing but it. It relaxed me and helped me think more clearly. I stopped running and looked around at my surroundings. I wasn't concerned that I didn't pay any attention to where I was going because I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I scouted the area for my favourite tree that I often sat in when ever I wanted to get away. The tall tree I was looking for was almost the tallest in the area and was easy to scale because of my ability's. I may of not been a full vampire but I could hold my own against one any day.

I scaled the tree as fast as I could. Each branch supporting my every move. Until I made it to the top were I settled myself on the highest layers of the trees thick branches, which were strong enough to hold my weight. I stretched out and laid my head back onto the surprisingly soft bark. It was calm and quite and best of all I was completely alone. Away from all but the gentle breeze that russled the leaves like a sea of green. I closed my eyes and eventually fell into a web of dreams.

**Please review I would love to know what you think. =]**


End file.
